Aloha Malheur!
by Lacrima Draconis
Summary: Eigentlich sollten es für alle wohlverdiente Ferien nach dem fünften Schuljahr sein. Doch was bei einem unbeabsichtigt kollektiven Urlaub herauskam, war natürlich etwas ganz anderes...
1. Nach WO?

_Disclaimer: Nix meins – alles Rowlings!_

Lacrima Draconis proudly presents

**Aloha Malheur!**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Nägel und Wildleder rieb an der kostbaren Raufasertapete, als Herr Dursley versuchte, Harry samt Reisetasche in das untere Stockwerk zu schieben.

„Nun stell dich doch nicht so an!!"

„Ich stell mich nicht an!", schrie Harry und hakt seinen Fuß im Treppengeländer ein.

„Das darf doch nicht wahr sein! PATRIZIAAAA!!!"

Verwirrt tackelte die amerikanische Standarthausfrau und Mutter von 1 ½ Kindern ins Stiegenhaus. „Schatz, ich heiße doch-"

„Ich habe keine Zeit für deine ewige Beamtenwirtschaft! Nimm ein Stück Harry und hilf mir lieber!!"

Seufzend machte sich Frau Dursley ans Werk und zog Harry plus Eule plus Koffer immer weiter die Stiegen hinab. Und tatsächlich war es nach gut zwei Stunden geschafft-

„JETZT RAUS MIT DIR!!", bellte Dursley I ein letztes Mal und warf die Türe hinter Harry ins Schloss.

Na toll. Und nun? Die Sommerferien hatten gerade erst begonnen und schon war Harry seiner festen Bleibe verwiesen worden. Natürlich, ein Sommer ohne Dudley schien auf den ersten Blick verlockend und tatsächlich hatte seine unfreiwillige Adoptivfamilie ihm auch die Tickets bezahlt, aber ehrlich, was wollte ein angehender Meisterzauberer mit einer Eule auf-

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Mitfühlend schenkte Dumbledore dem Professor eine Tasse Tee ein. Dieser hob seinen sorgenbeladenen Kopf und fragte mit dünner Stimme: „Alkohol?"

Lächelnd setzte sich Dumbledore auf seinen Platz. „Nein Severus, da muss ich dich enttäuschen. Ich pflege meine Probleme noch immer auf eine alkoholfreie Weise zu lösen."

„Schon klar, aber nicht jeder kann sich täglich Drogen leisten."

„Severus!! Ich darf doch bitten!", entrüstete Dumbledore sich und fügte nach einer kurzen Künstlerpause hinzu: „…die sind natürlich alle von Schülern beschlagnahmt"

Erneut hobt sich Zauberschulleiter Albus aus seinem Froschlederbürosessel und zog kleine Kreise um Snape.

Snape, Severus Snape. Er hatte viel mitmachen müssen in letzter Zeit und nach all den Lockharts, Potters, Voldemorten und sonstigen Problemen waren seine Nerven gespannter als die Saite einer Violine, vorausgesetzt es war eine gespannte Violine natürlich.

Die Bitte nach Entlassung oder Freitod seinerseits wollte Dumbledore jedoch nicht erhören. Stattdessen hatte er Snape fröhlich ein farbiges Muggleprospekt in die Hand gedrückt und ihn im nächsten Moment an den Fuß seines Bonsaiphönix gebunden.

„Aber ich halte es wirklich für keine gute Idee, dass-"

„Nichts zu danken und sobald ich mit dem Papierkram fertig bin, komme ich nach!"

„Aber meine Sachen!!"

„Du kannst dir dort neue Sachen kaufen!"

„Aber mein Geld!!"

Dumbledore fühlte prüfend seine vor kurzer Zeit voller gewordene Umhangtasche. „Geld… öööh … Geld … na ja …"

Schnell gab Dumbledore Fawkes einen leichten Piek mit seinem Zauberstab und hörte, wie Snapes Flüche langsam in die Ferne der Luft entschwanden.

„Guuuuteee Reeeiiiiiseeee!", rief Dumbledore ihm winkend nach und von weit, weit, weit oben kam der letzte, verzweifelte Ruf:

„ABER ICH WILL ÜBERHAUPT NICHT NACH-"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

„DUCKEN!!", schrie Lucius und warf sich samt seinem Sohn hinter die nächste Couch, bevor die über ihnen vorbeisegelnde Vase aus dem antiken Rom mit ihren Köpfen kollidieren konnte.

„Papa, was soll-"

„Hör zu Sohn; wenn ich JETZT rufe, humpelst du hinter der Couch hervor und tust so, als hättest du dir den Fuß gebrochen. Das wird deine Mutter hoffentlich lange genug ablenken, dass ich es zur Türe schaffe. Wenn sie dann merkt, dass du nur simulierst rate ich dir deine Beine in die Hand zu nehmen, so lange sie noch intakt sind um dann-"

„AVADA KEDAVRA!!"

In einer Explosion aus grünem Licht verwandelte sich die Couch lautstark und nicht rauchfrei in einen Haufen Asche.

„Vergiss was ich gesagt habe, LAUF!!"

Und ehe Draco noch Zeit hatte zu einer Simulation anzusetzen, hatte sein Vater ihn auch schon am Kragen gepackt und war durch ein offenes Fenster gesprungen.

In der scheinbaren Sicherheit der kunstgrünen Gartenanlage rappelte Malfoy junior sich sowie seinen ganzen Mut auf und schrie seinem Vater ins Gesicht: „WAS ZUM KUCKUCK IST HIER EIGENTLICH LOS?? WARUM KANN ICH NICHT IN RUHE HAUSELFEN QUÄLEN UND WIESO WERDE ICH VON EUCH NICHT MEHR BEACHTET UND VERHÄTSCHELT??"

„Nun, äääh, weißt du Draco, ich und deine Mutter, na ja, es gab da diese Veela und jetzt haben wir einen kleinen … öh … eine kleine Diskussion über-"

„AVADA KE-"

„RUNTER!!", schrie Lucius erneut und flüchtete samt Sohn sprunggrazil ins Dickicht einer Brennnesselhecke.

Zu seiner Erleichterung konnte er aus der daraufhin folgenden Stille auf eine vorläufige Verschnaufpause seiner geliebten Gattin schließen.

Diese nützte er dazu, um in seinem Mantel nach einer karte zu suchen und diese vor sich auszubreiten.

„Was ist das??", fragte der exzessiv brennnesselgeplagte Jungmalfoy seinen Vater, der jedoch kaum den Anschein machte, als würde er seine Präsenz oder die der Nesseln sonderlich wahrnehmen.

„Mal sehen … wir sind hier … äh, England … und wenn wir in England sind … dann ist dort…"

„Papa, was soll das??"

„Och ääh, ich suche uns nur einen netten Ort für … ähm, einen Wochenendurlaub bis deine Mutter wieder-

„AVADA KE-"

„APPARATE!!

Zurück blieb nach der Wucht der beiden Zaubersprüche lediglich eine schwer geschädigte Nesselhecke und eine brennende Landkarte, komplett mit rotem Pfeil neben-

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Dies waren auch ihre Eltern von Hermione nicht gewöhnt. Anstatt fleißig für die nächsten drei Jahre in Hogwarts zu lernen, saß sie lediglich apathisch vor einem Küchenfenster und murmelte frustriert Dinge vor sich hin.

Der Grund?

Ihr treuer Hauskater Krummbein hatte eine Leselampe verschluckt und benahm sich seitdem irgendwie seltsam. Und Hermione sah es gar nicht gerne, wie das arme Tier leiden musste…

Gott sei Dank waren ihre Eltern bewanderte Zahnärzte und hatten einen Kollegen, dessen Bruder einen Freund hatte, der neulich geheiratet hatte und dessen Frau die letzte in einer Reihe von fünf Kindern war, von denen das zweite Kind eine Cousine in Frankreich hatte, wo es Schachclubs gab, in denen der Vater einer Bekannten eine Liaison hatte mit einer Frau deren Tochter an einem Ort arbeitete, wo man dem Kater eventuell helfen könnte.

„Oh ja, Hermione! Es gibt eine Tierklinik, die sich auf das Entfernen von Leselampen spezialisiert hat! Wir könnten das doch mit einem Familienurlaub verbinden und schon nächsten Montag dorthin fliegen!"

„Fliegen? Urlaub? Ist die Klinik etwa nicht in-"

„Aber ich bitte dich! Engländer, Tiere und Leselampen? Neinnein, für solche Eingriffe müssen wir schon nach-"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Olympe Maxime war nicht begeistert. Gar nicht begeistert.

Es sollte ein romantischer Abend im Verbotenen Wald zusammen mit Hagrid sein. Doch was war daraus geworden?

„MON DIEU!! Sag dem Viech es soll uns absetzen!!"

Drachenreiten schön und gut aber musste das Tier auch gleich abheben und das Schulgelände verlassen??

Und dabei hatte alles so nett angefangen. Ein tiefgefrorenes Kotelette mit scharfer Sauce und Burgunder, danach eine herzhafte Partie Mau Mau und schließlich ein Spaziergang im Wald. Aber wann war es dann schief gegangen?

Zweifelsohne, als Hagrid den Vorschlag machte, einen kleinen Ausritt auf seinem neuen Haustier zu machen. Und so sehr Madam Maxime auch für ein Einhorn gebetet hatte, jenes Haustier war tatsächlich ein stattliches, ausgewachsenes Drachenweibchen der Gattung Atlantische Blauschuppe…

„Mon Dieu, mon Dieu! Was 'at es vor?? Wo fliegt es 'in??"

„Ich schätz mal nach Hause"

„Du schätzt nach 'Hause?? Und wo zum Camembert soll sein zu 'ause sein??"

„Na natürlich auf-"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

„EINS ZWEI DREI ÜBERRASCHUNG!!"

Flatsch!!

Schon das dritte Mal an diesem Tag konnte Ron die Küche nicht verlassen, ohne von einer magischen Sahnetorte attackiert zu werden. Magisch? Nein, dieses Mal wurde sie sogar liebevoll per Hand geworfen und zwar von seinen Brüdern.

Diese hatten den ganzen Sommer damit verplant, Ron zu jeder erdenklichen Zeit Streiche zu spielen.

Und ihr nächster Streich war schon in Planung.

Ron hatte sich gerade auf sein Zimmer zurückgezogen und suchte in diversen Büchern nach zauberfreien Hilfsmitteln gegen seine Brüder.

Diese dachten jedoch keine Sekunde daran, Ron ohne Zauber zu plagen und hatten sich soeben einer kräftigen Portion Flohpuder bemächtigt.

„Also, wir stürmen sein Zimmer, ich werfe das Puder und du rufst einen Ort, an den er verschwinden soll!"

„Und welcher Ort soll das sein?"

„Einer, an dem ihn Mom und Dad nicht so schnell wieder finden. Wie wär's zum Beispiel mit-"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Wütend bewegte Voldemort sich in der dunklen Kammer auf und ab. Bellatrix Lestrange beobachtete ihn aus einer Ecke in sicherer Entfernung. Selten hatte sie ihren Meister so erzürnt gesehen, jedoch war seine Wut verständlich. Wieder und immer wieder war Harry Potter ihm durch die Lappen gegangen.

„Irgendetwas muss man doch unternehmen können!", fauchte der dunkle Herrscher ins Nichts.

„Nunöööh…"

„WAS?"

„Nunöööh ich kenne da jemanden der kennt da jemanden der-"

„BELÄSTIGE DEINEN MEISTER NICHT MIT SOLCHEN HERLEITUNGEN!!"

Bellatrix zuckte zusammen. Vielleicht hätte sie sich doch nicht äußern sollen. Andererseits…

„Also wie gesagt … es gibt eine Person, die mir einst von einem Objekt erzählte, das Euch vielleicht die Weltherrschaft und mehr einbringen könnte. Ein Objekt stärker noch als-"

„Harry Potter?"

„Genau!"

„Wie kommt es dann, dass ich noch nie davon gehört habe??"

Bellatrix wusste, dass die Antwort im extremen Aufmerksamkeitsdefizit ihres Meisters lag, jedoch entschloss sie sich schnell für eine weitaus lebenserhaltendere Antwort.

„Weil es seit Ewigkeiten in der Welt der Muggel aufbewahrt wird"

„Interessant, wirklich interessant"

Voldemort verfiel kurz in exzessives Grübeln, bevor er seinen endgültigen Befehl erteilte.

„Bellatrix, ruf alle zusammen, wir packen die Koffer! Unsere Basis wird verlagert, von nun an operieren wir von… wo noch mal befindet sich dieses mächtige Artefakt?"

„Der Ort, oh großer Meister, nennt sich-"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sonne schien auf seine nackte Haut. Die Kleidung, die er am Vortag anhatte, hing nur mehr in Fetzen an seinem Körper. Um ihn herum war alles verschwommen.

Warum auch musste er unbedingt Wetten, dass…? zu Ende schauen, bevor er sich den Zaubertrank von Snape abholte?

Doch egal, nun war es zu spät. Er hatte sich in einen Werwolf verwandelt und das so vollständig wie schon lange nicht mehr. Ohne das Serum hatte das Tier von ihm vollkommen Besitz ergriffen und an das, was er in der letzten Nacht getan hatte erinnerte er sich nicht mehr.

Als er sich mühsam aufrappelte und seinen Blick adjustierte, fiel ihm sofort auf, wie hell es an diesem Ort war. So hell… so warm… er war doch nicht etwa-

Da erschien vor ihm plötzlich eine Frauengestalt. Sie war in Begleitung eines Mannes mit einer Ukulele und grinste Remus Lupin fröhlich an. Dann hob sie ihre Hände, schmückte Lupin mit einem Blumenkranz und verkündete freudig:

„Aloha he! Willkommen auf Hawaii!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Tja, da hätten wir den Salat.

Um ein paar Dinge gleich klarzustellen;

1.) Diese Fiction spielt zu keinem spezifischen Zeitpunkt und hält sich auch nicht zwangsweise an die Ereignisse des HP Universums, kann aber Spoiler aller bisher erschienenen Bücher enthalten. Manchmal werde ich Fakten zeitlich vermischen, zB. passt es mir vielleicht, dass Harry noch keinen Patronus erzeugen kann, obwohl er sich theoretisch schon in den Ferien vor dem 6. Jahr in Hogwarts befindet, etc.

2.) Ich habe alle Bücher nur auf Englisch gelesen. Ich sehe mir oft Übersetzungen an, um deutsche Begriffe zu verwenden aber nehmt es mir nicht übel, falls mir doch dann und wann ein Ausdruck oder Name entgeht und deshalb von mir englisch geschrieben wird.

3.) Die Chancen stehen gut, dass ich diese Fiction bald abbreche. Ich wollte gerne mal was potterisches Schreiben aber wer weiß, wie viel Zeit und Lust ich dafür wirklich aufbringen werde/kann.

Na wie dem auch sei – ich wünsche euch allen ebenfalls einen schönen Tag und ein fröhliches Aloha!


	2. Luko Nai Zeleb

_Disclaimer: Nix meins – alles Rowlings!_

Lacrima Draconis proudly presents

**Aloha Malheur!**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Es war nett. Natürlich war es nett. Hawaii war ein toller Ort, aber was wollte Harry dort? Gut, er könnte sich die Gegend anschauen, das Strandleben genießen, seine Narbe in der Sonne bräunen oder einfach faul am Pool liegen. Könnte. Könnte, wenn, ja wenn die Dursleys etwas umsichtiger, beziehungsweise mitmenschlicher gewesen wären.

Sicher, sie hatten ihm das Ticket nach Hawaii gesponsert und er durfte sogar Kleidung und Gepäck mitnehmen, allerdings hatte die ganze Sache ein paar entscheidende Hacken: Harry besaß weder Geld noch hatten die Dursleys ein Hotelzimmer für ihn gebucht, oder jedenfalls keines, von dem sie ihm erzähl hatten. Gar nicht erst davon zu reden, dass sich in seinem Besitz nicht der Hauch eines Rückflugtickets befand.

Doch lange Rede, langes Leid: Harry hatte all dies schon auf der Hinreise realisiert, teils sogar von Anfang an gewusst und nun saß er Trübsaal und Flöte blasend, wobei letztere ein Willkommensgeschenk der Einheimischen war, am Flughafen und hoffte auf ein Wunder.

Ein Wunder wäre natürlich nicht nötig gewesen, wäre ihm das Zaubern erlaubt, aber dies war ja nicht der Fall und auch mit der Kommunikation gab es Probleme. Gewieft wie Harry war, dachte er natürlich sofort daran, Hedwig zu schicken und so Hilfe anzufordern. Als er aber bereits einen formschönen Notruf auf Kaugummipapier formuliert und ihn Hedwig an den Fuß getackert hatte, wurde ein lokaler Flughafenpolizist auf sein Treiben aufmerksam.

Dieser war augenblicklich überzeugt davon, dass es sich bei Hedwig um einen Drogenkurier handelte. Und obwohl Harry sein Möglichstes tat, um ihn von diesem Gedanken abzubringen, musste er schließlich doch aufgeben und zusehen, wie seine Eule von zwei muskelbepackten, hawaiianischen Beamten in Handschellen abgeführt wurde.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Erwähnen sollte man jedoch, dass es den anderen nicht unbedingt viel besser ging. Professor Lupin zum Beispiel wollte nur einen kleinen Stadtbummel machen, als er nichtsahnen von einer Rumbaschlange erfasst wurde.

„ALLE TANZEN LIMBO!!"

„Häwaswie?"

Doch so ahnungslos und widerwillig Lupin sich auch gab, die Rumbaschlange führte ihn immer weiter in die Stadt, bis er plötzlich an einem reich dekorierten Platz ankam, wo die Schlange auch Gott sei Dank anhielt.

„Was soll das? Was passiert hier??"

Und abermals war es eine freundlich grinsende Frau mit ihrem Ukulele spielenden Begleiter, die Remus Lupin über die Umstände aufklärte, die für seine Misere verantwortlich waren und sein würden.

Vorher allerdings schmückte sie ihn mit einem weiteren Blumenkranz.

„Aber werter Herr, es ist Luko Nai Zeleb!"

„Lukas nach wo?"

„Lu-ko Na-i Ze-leb! Das Fest des Vollmondes!"

„Was??"

„Na haben Sie ihren Touristenführer nicht brav gelesen? In Hawaii feiern wir um diese Zeit eine besondere Himmelskonstellation, die nur in unseren Gefilden auftritt."

Da Lupin sie noch immer ansah wie ein Autobus, half sie ihm weiter auf die Sprünge.

„Ab morgen haben wir hier auf Hawaii einen Monat lang jede Nacht Vollmond!"

Ob es dann die kontinuierliche Leier der Ukulele, der Duft der Blumenkränze, das Dauergrinsen der Frau oder einfach der Inhalt jener Botschaft war, der Lupin zu Fall brachte, konnten weder er noch der Notarzt feststellen.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Luko Nai Zeleb – das Vollmondfest. Ein tolles Ereignis, wenn man nicht gerade Werwolf oder Bruder der Weasleyzwillinge ist.

Denn ob Absicht oder Zufall sei dahingestellt, jedoch hatten die beiden es geschafft, ihren Bruder sauber in ein kleines Wartezimmer in der Innenstadt zu flohpulvern.

Und dort saß er nun, noch immer etwas durcheinander und verstört aufgrund der ihn umringenden Bastrockträger.

Dass es so schnell keinen Ausweg für ihn gab, war leider sonnen, - sowie mondklar. Das Apparieren war für ihn sowohl verboten als auch technisch unmöglich, Phönixe oder sonstige Transporttiere hatte er nicht dabei und auf gut Glück einen Portschlüssel zu finden, hielt selbst Ron für sehr unwahrscheinlich.

Dann wäre da noch die Variante mit dem Flohpulver, also zurück wie hin, doch wie anstellen? Mit der Frage „Entschuldigung, sind Sie zufällig Zauberer und haben einen Anschluss zum Flohnetzwerk, den ich mal kurz benützen könnte?" von Haus zu Haus zu ziehen hielt Ron für äußerst unklug und so gingen ihm auch schon die Möglichkeiten aus.

Falls es noch eine andere Möglichkeit gegeben hätte, wäre sie Ron jedoch nun nicht mehr eingefallen, da seine intensive Gedankenwelt abrupt durch einen gellenden Schrei zum Einsturz gebracht wurde.

„AIIIIIIEEEEEEEEE!!!! IIIIL!!! IL!! DER JUNGE!!!"

Erschrocken sprang Ron auf, nur um sich von Hawaiihemdträgern umzingelt zu sehen. In der Mitte des ihn einschließenden Halbkreises befand sich eine dicke Frau im Bastrock, die begeistert auf Ron zeigte und verzückt ihre mehr als breite Hüfte schwang.

Sie war es auch, von der jener bansheegleiche Schrei stammte.

Und erst da, oder besser gesagt danach und nach einer Erklärung der dicken Frau, erkannte Ron, in was für Schwierigkeiten er wirklich steckte.

Anlässlich des Luko Nai Zeleb wurden nämlich auch große Theaterfestspiele veranstaltet. Und bei einem Casting für eben jene Festspiele war Ron nun gelandet. Und was noch schlimmer war; Man hatte ihn für die Hauptrolle in einem der Stücke ausgewählt!

Nach kurzer Bedenkzeit und längerer situationsbezogener Reflektion sowie mentaler Vergleich aller ihm offen stehenden Möglichkeiten entschied Ron sich schlichtweg für einen Seufzer, geschmückt mit den Worten. „Na ja, könnte auch schlimmer sein…"

Doch als er diesen Satz sprach, wusste er noch nicht Bescheid über die Anwesenheit der anderen, geschweigedenn über das volle Ausmaß und die Hintergründe der Rolle des Muaii Ikoho, Hauptcharakter im Stück „Wer den großen, bunten Ara stört"…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Doch so mies es Ron auch bald gehen sollte, im Moment ging es ihm blendend, wenn man ihn mit den zwei Gestalten verglich, die im Palmendickicht des Strandes um ihr Leben rannten.

Tatsächlich war ihre Wut immens und ihre Rache allzeit zu fürchten. Dennoch schien eine Beziehungspause durch Hawaiiflucht das Problem vorerst zu lösen und an Lebensgefahr hätte er nie w i r k l i c h gedacht.

Und trotzdem gab es keine andere Erklärung und leider auch keine andere Realität, in die man sich nun flüchten konnte.

Das Problem? Der Faktor, an den Lucius Malfoy nicht gedacht hatte, als er mit seinem Sohn nach Hawaii floh?

Ganz klar, eine Horde Dementoren, geschickt von seiner Frau, jetzt auf der Jagd nach ihm.

„DAD!!"

„Nicht reden, weiterlaufen! Hopp hopp, immer weiter!! Irgendwann treffen sie sich auf einen Touristen, machen Snackpause und dann-"

„WIR HABEN SIE SCHON LÄNGST ABGEHÄNGT!!"

Abrupt blieb Lucius Malfoy stehen und drehte sich zu seinem nach Luft ringendem Sohn um. Tatsächlich waren keine Dementoren in Sichtweite und auch mit der kalten Aura des Bösen war vorerst nix.

KO warf Malfoy I sich auf eine umgefallene Palme neben Malfoy II, sprich Draco natürlich, ne?

„Vielleicht sollten wir in den Untergrund. Oder wir könnten uns als Schildkröten tarnen. Oder wir wechseln zu Dumbledor und-

„DAD!!! Vielleicht solltest du dich auch einfach nur bei Mom entschuldigen!!"

„Ach, entschuldigen? ENTSCHULDIGEN??? So wie das „Bitte, bitte, Schatz, ich flehe dich auf Knien an, verzeih mir!", das leider durch ein etwas lauteres Avada Kedavra von deiner Mutter unterbrochen wurde???"

„Ich meinte auch nur-"

„Oder so wie davor, als ich in der Küche stand mit diesem Rosenbouquet und-"

Ein Windstoß versetzte die umstehenden Palmen ins Wanken. Die Luft wirbelte ein wenig Sand auf und zog hinweg über die Köpfe der beiden Malfoys.

„Bitte nicht schon wieder, bitte nicht schon wieder", flüsterte Draco, doch es nütze wenig.

Für eine Insel wie Hawaii waren Windstöße nicht ungewöhnlich, jedoch…. diese Kälte?

„LAUF!!!"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

„DU WAGST ES???"

Ein wütender Donner schnitt durch die Luft und Bellatrix bedeckte ihren Kopf, als würde der Himmel zusammenbrechen und sie erschlagen.

„Es ist Luko Nai Zeleb!"

„NA UND???"

„Schönwetter … Party … viele Muggeltouristen … kaum noch freie-"

„FÜR LORD VOLDEMORT STEHT IMMER EIN ZIMMER BEREIT!!!"

Der namenreiche Lord warf eine Kokosnuss ins Nichts und stampfte verärgert auf. So voll von bösen und hinterhältigen Plänen war sein Kopf, dass das Konzept der Hauptsaison nicht mehr hineinpasste.

Und dennoch musste er es irgendwann einsehen. Wer zu spät oder auch gar nicht bucht zur Zeit des Luko Nai Zeleb, der wird auch als Herrscher des Bösen auf Hawaii weder Zimmer noch Appartement noch Bungalow noch Strandhütte finden.

Und mit mysteriösen, verlassenen Herrenhäusern oder Schlössern hatte die Inselgruppe sowieso noch nie viel am Hut gehabt.

So sah Bellatrix nur noch eine Chance für ihren Meister ein würdiges Hauptquartier des Bösen zu errichten. Wobei würdig vielleicht nicht ganz korrekt ausgedrückt war…

„Willkommen in Crazy Cacis Campingparadies, dem Campingparadies von Caci. Ich bin Caci und das ist mein Campingparadies, willkommen!!"

Welche zwei Worte auf den Lippen ihres Meisters lauerten, konnte Bellatrix ungefähr erahnen, weshalb sie sich höflich aber bestimmt in den Vordergrund drängte.

„Wir benötigen-"

„Saaaagt nichts, sagt nichts! Crazy Caci kann's erraten! Na, ihr zwei Turteltauben? Seid ihr nach Hawaii für ein bisschen Bräune, ein bisschen Musik und ein bisschen ihr-wisst-schon-was?"

Ob dies dem Möglichen entsprach sei jedem selbst überlassen, aber irgendwie schienen die Augen des Lords in jenem Moment noch etwas rötlicher zu leuchten als sonst.

„Na ihr könnt es gebrauchen! Stadtmenschen, Stubenhocker, Liebe nur im Keller. Ach wie gut, dass ihr hier seid! Aaaaalso, also – was kann Crazy Caci für euch tun? Habt ihr euren Flirtwagen in der City geparkt oder wollt ihr auch eine Karre mieten?"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Zu Hause? Oh ja, da wäre er jetzt schon längst. Hätte Dumbledore ihm nicht die Lizenz zum Apparieren entzogen! Oh, das würde er ihm heimzahlen! Irgendwann, irgendwie, doch seine Rache war gewiss.

Ohne Aussicht auf baldige Rückkehr dachte Snape jedoch nicht im Entfernteten daran, sich einen schönen Urlaub zu machen, so wie der Schulleiter es gewünscht hätte.

Ganz im Gegenteil; Als Fawkes ihn in der Lobby eines edlen Hotels abgesetzt und ihm Zimmerschlüssel sowie Freizeitprogramm in den Schoß gelegt hatte, war Snape zu einer Salzsäule erstarrt und auf der Hotelcouch sitzen geblieben.

Bereits der fünfte Page kam lächelnd auf ihn zu und erkundigte sich nach seinem Gepäck und bereits der fünfte Page verkroch sich wenige Sekunden später zitternd im Aufzug.

Hätte Dumbledore dieses bedauerliche Schauspiel mitangesehen… wer weiß, vielleicht hätte er seinem Professor dann doch die so sehr ersehnte Pensionierung erlaubt….

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Der Flug war grauenvoll gewesen und Krummbein war nicht der einzige, der sich des Öfteren übergeben hatte.

Doch nun war es ja geschafft. Hermine war mit ihrer Familie heil am Boden des Flughafens angekommen und wartete auf ihr Gepäck. Und wartete. Und wartete. Und wartete.

Nach wenigen Stunden dann beschlossen die Erwachsenen der Familie Granger die Flughafenauskunft aufzusuchen, während Hermine gelangweilt in der Ankunftshalle sitzen blieb und sich damit zufrieden gab, Krummbein gelegentlich mit einem spitzen Schilfrohr zu pieken.

Diese Tätigkeit war zwar äußerst abendfüllend und abwechslungsreich, jedoch freute sich Hermine trotzdem, als sie plötzlich etwas noch viel Interessanteres ein paar Sitzreihen vor sich hocken sah.

„HARRY!!"

Der Junge warf sich panisch auf den Boden und verharrte dort einige Momente. Dann kam sein Gesicht erneut hinter der Sitzbank zum Vorschein und seine Expression wandelte sich von paranoid zu erfreut.

„Hermine!!"

„„Was machst du denn hier??""

Dieser Ausruf kam natürlich von beiden zugleich, schließlich war die Frage ja auch berechtigt.

Und als dann ein paar Minuten später beide die Geschichte des anderen kannten, die uns als allwissendem Leser natürlich schon lange klar ist, fasste Hermine einen Beschluss.

„Wir wohnen hier bei Bekannten. Ich bin mir sicher, ich könnte noch ein Zimmer für dich rausschlagen, was meinst du?"

Und selbst wenn Hermine ihm Nachhilfeunterricht oder grausame Folter angeboten hätte, klang dies noch immer weitaus verlockender als das, was Harry ohne sie und vor allem ohne ihr Geld hätte anstellen müssen.

So willige er ohne Zögern ein und bald schon befand sich die Familie Granger auf dem Weg zum Haus ihrer Bekannten. Und obwohl sie um ein paar Koffer (die sich momentan auf dem Weg nach Alaska befanden) ärmer waren, waren sie doch um einen Harry reicher geworden.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Und Hagrid und Maxime?

Nun, ihr Flugdrache war irgendwo über dem hawaiianischen Dschungel abgestürzt.

In der Stadt waren sie daraufhin nicht aufgetaucht und was mit ihnen passiert war, vermochten weder Kameraaufzeichnungen noch Radarüberwachung genau zu erzählen.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Und ich werde mir damit auch noch etwas Zeit lassen. Übrigens, seid nicht verwundert, falls ein Charakter mal ein oder mehrere Kapitel lang nicht vorkommt, dafür andere aber mehrere Abschnitte bekommen.

Tjaaa…. es scheint euch ja nicht schlecht zu gefallen, also hab ich mich erst mal zu einem weiteren Kapitel hinreißen lassen.

Ich hab schon ungefähre Pläne, was ich hier noch alles anstellen kann, jedoch haben alle anderen Geschichten von mir ganz klar Vorrang. Also falls es mal ein paar Jährchen bis zum nächsten Update dauert, dürft ihr euch auch nicht wundern… (einfach mal unschuldig pfeifend davonhüpf)

Und natürlich immenses Danke für all die formschönen Reviews!!


End file.
